


Sweetest thing

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Felching, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Thor is thirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Two months are areallylong time for Thor to be away from his little brother. Luckily, he's finally back now, so they can make up for all lost time.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 488





	Sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half written in my drafts from almost a year ago and I finally managed to finish it 😀 I hope you enjoy it❤️

Thor hasn't seen his baby brother in almost two months now which honestly feels like forever, considering that this is the longest he's been away from him since the day Loki was born; even when Thor was in college he usually visited every week, so their time away now was truly unbearable.

He was half across the fucking world to close this important deal Odin had assigned him to - _you gotta learn how it gets done, son. Soon you'll be the one in charge of all of this_ \- so Thor had to settle for seeing Loki only in video calls which was at least something, but definitely not enough.

He's finally back home, a couple of days earlier than he had promised Loki, wanting to surprise him. He's almost shaking with anticipation as he pulls off in the driveway of their house, knowing that at this time of the day Loki is probably the only one home. Thor really fucking hopes so.

He parks the car into the garage and doesn't even bother to get his luggage before heading inside the house. It's quiet, the kitchen and the living room unsurprisingly empty. He makes his way upstairs, immediately walking to Loki's room, his heart pounding in his chest as he clicks the door open.

He feels his breath hitch in his throat when his eyes finally land on his baby brother and he just stands there for a few seconds, wanting to take him in first.

Loki is lying on his bed on his stomach, with his laptop right before him and his headphones on, feet up towards the ceiling, and wearing only a t-shirt - one of Thor’s old t-shirts actually, which is still huge on Loki - and his boxers.

Fuck. Thor missed him so much.

He steps inside and closes the door behind him, walking around the bed and stopping only when Loki's head snaps towards him, probably catching the movement with the corner of his eye.

Thor can't help grinning at the shocked expression on Loki's face, little lips parted, green bright eyes open wide.

"Thor!" He all but squeals, abandoning his headphones on the bed and quickly climbing off the bed so he can jump right into Thor's arms.

Thor is more than happy to welcome him and hold him, lifting him up and hugging him tight against his chest, Loki's legs wrapped around him.

"I thought you were supposed to come on Friday," Loki says, his voice coming out muffled as he nuzzles Thor's neck.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I couldn't stay away any longer. I really missed you, baby," he says the last part softly and Loki pulls away slightly, a wide happy smile on his lips even as his eyes start to water.

"I missed you, too. _So_ , so much."

Thor smiles at him and can't help leaning closer to kiss him, connecting their lips in a gentle, tender kiss that has both of them sighing happily against each other's mouth.

Loki pulls away first, now looking at him expectantly, a boyish excited glint shining in his eyes, reminding Thor how young and precious his baby brother is.

"So, what did you bring me?" He asks and Thor shakes his head fondly as he lowers himself on the bed, manhandling Loki so he's sitting in his lap.

"Who said I brought you anything? I thought you'd just be happy to see me," Thor teases him and playfully pinches his side, making Loki giggle and roll his eyes.

" _Thoooor_ , come on," he moans stubbornly and Thor grins at him, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I was actually thinking to leave the presents for later... What time do mom and dad come home?" He asks and his already half hard cock twitches in his pants at the way Loki's expression changes.

"We- we have about two hours until then, for sure," Loki replies, his pink little tongue darting out to wet his lips, his eyes already darkening with lust.

"Good. Because I can give you a different kind of present before then," he says playfully and Loki nods immediately, his hips already rocking against Thor's. "Let me look at you a bit, first..." he murmurs and brings his hand on Loki's face, brushing his thumb over his sharp cheekbone, the baby fat almost completely gone. Thor feels as if he was gone for _years_ instead of only two months.

"You've gotten even prettier, baby," he says, his cock giving another jolt at the way Loki's smooth cheeks immediately turn pink. "My sweet, beautiful little brother."

" _Thor_. Stop it," Loki whines in that cute voice of him that only begs Thor for more, no matter what the words say.

"It's the truth, Lo. You're so beautiful. Fucking perfect," he continues, ducking slightly down to peck his lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you... Your mouth, your touch, your tight little ass, _everything_."

Loki only whimpers in reply, now properly humping Thor's thigh, his hands clinging to Thor's shoulders.

Thor will never grow tired of seeing his precious baby brother falling apart like this just from his words.

"Did you miss me, too, Lo?" Loki nods his head and shivers when Thor places his hand on the side of his neck, stroking the sensitive skin beneath Loki's ear with his thumb. "Yeah, you felt empty without me, didn't you? Wanted you big brother to come back and take care of you, hm... to stretch you and fill your greedy little hole-"

"Fuck- oh God," Loki gasps, and his thighs tighten around Thor's, his whole body convulsing and his hips stuttering as he comes in his boxers, panting Thor's name.

"Aw baby," Thor croons and gathers him in his arms once he's done, relishing how pliant Loki goes in his embrace.

"I'm really glad you're back, Thor," Loki mumbles, pressing a small kiss to the side of Thor's neck, making Thor smile.

"Me too, baby."

"Are you gonna fuck me now? _God_ , I was so horny while you were away, you have no idea. I missed your cock so much," Loki tells him, looking like going through two months without his big brother's cock inside him was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Thor fucking loves him so much.

"Oh you don’t have to worry, Lo. I'm definitely planning to fuck you. Can't you feel how hard I already am for you, baby?" He says and thrusts up a little, making Loki gasp and greedily grind against him.

"Come on," Loki urges and climbs off his lap, removing his t-shirt over his head at the same time.

Thor grins at his eagerness, amused, but he would be lying if he said he's not impatient himself.

Loki places his laptop on the nightstand and is naked in only a few seconds, positioning himself on the bed on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass to draw Thor's attention, as if he doesn't already have it. "Thor! Hurry up!" He all but demands and grabs the tube of lube from under his pillow, tossing it to Thor.

Thor chuckles but is quick to oblige, pulling his t-shirt off and settling behind Loki, trying to open the lube with one hand so he can keep touching Loki with the other. Loki's skin is as smooth and perfect as he remembers, and he greedily squeezes Loki's round asscheek in his hand, reluctantly pulling away when he clicks the tube open, so he can slick up his fingers.

Loki is looking at him impatiently over his shoulder, arching his back even more when he sees Thor's slick fingers approaching.

Loki's hole flutters at the first touch but then relaxes, a quiet sigh coming out of him as Thor rubs his rim with the pads of his fingers. Then he slowly slips one in, eager to be inside him but careful not to hurt his baby brother.

Loki, however, seems to disagree. He moans and pushes back towards the intrusion, forcing the finger deeper inside him until its base. Thor can't help but grunt when Loki clenches around him, feeling the tight heat engulfing him, his cock leaking desperately in his boxers.

He fucks his finger in and out of Loki's greedy hole and soon adds a second one, watching them being swallowed in his brother's body, the pink little rim stretching around them. He applies more lube on his fingers and works them in and out efficiently, avoiding Loki's prostate for now, his only goal being to slick Loki enough to take him without a problem.

Loki is already a mewling mess beneath him, his dick fully hard again - benefits of being a horny teenager - and Thor can tell that he won't last long, which is a good thing because Thor feels like his balls are going to burst any second now.

He removes his fingers once he deems Loki ready, easily maneuvering him around so that he's lying on his back; he missed him too much to fuck him without being able to look at him.

Loki's chest is falling and rising fast with every breath, his eyes glued to Thor, who quickly takes his pants and boxers off, throwing them carelessly on the floor. Loki spreads his legs invitingly, raising one of them so he can place it on Thor's shoulder.

Thor smiles at him and tilts his head to kiss his ankle, before lowering himself over Loki, almost folding him in half as he guides his cock into his entrance.

He slides in as slowly as his impatience allows him, admiring his baby brother's pretty face as he watches how a little frown appears between Loki's delicate eyebrows, his pink lips slightly parting. Loki whimpers softly when Thor finally bottoms out and Thor leans in to kiss him, swallowing down any sounds that are to follow as he starts rocking his hips.

It feels incredibly good, even better than he remembered, and he grunts against Loki's sweet mouth, another wave of arousal running through him. Loki is deliciously tight around his cock but still welcomes him inside rather smoothly, greedy for every inch of Thor's dick. It's truly a wonder how Loki's tiny little hole can accommodate him without being split in half, as if his baby brother's body was made exactly for this purpose.

Thor fucks in at a steady pace, speeding up only when Loki begs him to - _harder, Thor. Please, brother!_ \- both of them having missed each other too much to want to take it slow.

Thor mouths at his brother's cheeks and jaw, biting at the soft flesh gently, careful to leave his marks only on places that wouldn't be visible when Loki is dressed.

Loki's nails are digging into his back and wanton whines leave his pretty mouth as Thor's cock rubs against his prostate, his hole clenching greedily around him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, baby," Thor rasps and licks a long stripe across Loki's neck, nibbling on his earlobe and feeling shivers rise over Loki's smooth skin. "Wish I could've taken you with me. I would've spent every second at the hotel with my cock inside you, fucking you, kissing you, holding you."

Loki moans, loud and needy, and nods his head eagerly. " _Thor_."

"What is it, little brother?" Thor asks and without a warning sits back on the bed, easily maneuvering Loki with him until Loki's sitting on his cock, straddling his lap. The sudden movement elicits a surprised gasp from Loki and Thor barely gives him any time to adjust before starting moving him up and down onto his cock, his thumbs digging into the dip of Loki's hipbones.

Loki is quick to wrap his arms around Thor's neck, meeting Thor halfway as he begins to lift himself up and sink back down, riding his big brother's cock enthusiastically. Loki throws his head back in pleasure and Thor can't resist leaning in to suck on his throat, biting at the delicate skin right where Loki's shoulder and neck connect.

Loki mewls and his hole quivers around Thor, the wonderful tight heat swallowing his cock in eagerly.

"Feels so good, Thor," Loki whines and Thor hums, can't help smiling at the way Loki's sweet voice has grown slightly rougher with arousal.

"Yeah? You like it, baby?" Thor asks and Loki nods, a breathless _yes, yes brother_ leaving his mouth.

Thor slows down a little, letting Loki do most of the work, wanting to take the chance to admire the sight of his beautiful little brother. He might have been able to see him in pictures and video calls but it's not the same.

He cups Loki's face and brushes his thumb over a flushed cheek, smiling at the way Loki immediately leans into the touch and nuzzles his palm. Thor leans to peck his lips, his grin widening when Loki chases after him as Thor pulls away.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone, Lo?" He asks and Loki smiles at him a cheeky smile, looking too fucking pretty with his shiny green eyes and adorably red cheeks.

"Mm, what if I wasn't?" He replies playfully, his voice breathless as he keeps bouncing up and down Thor's cock.

Thor chuckles and rocks his hips up, delivering a sharp thrust that has Loki crying out his name. "Careful there, baby. I might have to punish," he says and Loki giggles, his pace faltering but he doesn't stop moving.

"And what- what if I was a good boy?" Loki asks between his pants, his little chest heaving. "Do I get lots of kisses and cuddles and gifts?"

Thor laughs, his heart swelling with affection at how endearing his little brother is, even now. "Yes, baby. You get whatever you want."

Loki makes an excited little sound but doesn't have any breath left to answer now, and Thor is happy take over again. He shifts again and lies on his back with Loki on top of him, hugging his brother's smaller body close and pressing his heels into the mattress as he starts thrusting up, driving his cock into Loki at an unforgiving pace, determined to make them both come.

Loki clings to him and whimpers brokenly as he takes everything Thor has to offer, his neglected dick trapped between their stomachs; Thor is certain he can make Loki climax without touching it, anyway. He rams his cock into his baby brother's hole, reveling in the desperate sounds Loki lets out. He sounds sinfully good, successfully driving Thor closer to the edge.

"Brother, I'm- _ah_ , fuck, I'm c- close," Loki whines, stuttering, and Thor grunts his permission, fucking Loki even harder, urging him to come.

And Loki does, only moments later. Thor feels him tense and shake on top of him as pleasure washes over him, his dick spilling between them as his inner walls tighten around Thor's cock. It's exactly this delicious squeeze of Loki's body around him that sends him over the edge and he comes with a low growl, burying his cock deep inside his little brother as he starts shooting his release.

It feels like it takes forever before he finally stops coming, and Loki whimpers sweetly, nuzzling his neck.

They're silent after that as they catch their breath, Thor running his hands over Loki's back and thighs, feeling like he can't stop touching him until he has made up for all the lost time.

"Thor?" Loki speaks after a while, tilting his head up to look at Thor, an almost shy expression on his face. "More?"

Thor frowns for a moment, ready to ask _more what?_ , when he realizes what his baby brother is asking for and he laughs, watching Loki's flushed face turns even redder. "Was that not enough for now, sweetheart?"

Loki shakes his head sheepishly and, indeed, Thor can feel his brother's cock hardening again between them.

It's been a long time since Thor was a horny teenager, so he knows that it'll take him some time before he can go again. Luckily, his mouth will do just fine until then.

"You're insatiable, you know that?"

Loki fakes a pout and bats his eyelashes at him, making him laugh. As if Thor needs any further convincing.

"Okay okay. Sit up and turn around, come on," he instructs and Loki is quick to comply, straddling Thor's chest and shuffling closer to his face when Thor pulls him towards him.

He can see his seed starting to drip down his brother's inner thighs and he gathers it with a finger, pushing it back, smirking at the way Loki's little hole flutters.

"Are you- _oh_ ," Loki breathes out sharply when Thor leans in and licks a long stripe across his brother's entrance with the flat of his tongue, tasting himself against Loki's skin.

"Sit on my face, baby," he tells him, gripping the round globes of Loki's ass just as Loki lowers himself over his face, giving Thor perfect access to his opening.

He closes his lips around the red, used rim, seed flooding the inside of his mouth when Loki's hole quivers. He licks up the thick liquid and stiffens his tongue, letting the tip prod Loki's opening. His little brother is wonderfully loose and wet around him after having Thor's cock and cum inside him, allowing his tongue to slide in smoothly.

Loki whines and arches his back, rocking on Thor's tongue needily, satisfied only when it's fully buried inside him. Thor squeezes Loki's pert asscheeks in his hands and strokes his inner walls with his tongue, perfectly happy to let Loki ride his face until he reaches his climax.

"Fuck, Thor," Loki gasps and Thor can feel Loki's rim tightening but still sucking Thor's tongue inside, as if he can't bear even the mere idea of being empty right now. Good thing Thor loves indulging him and taking care of him.

He fucks Loki with his tongue and sucks on his rim greedily, reveling in the whiny little sounds his sweet brother is making. He sees Loki's arm moving rhythmically and smiles when he realizes that Loki has already started touching himself. He probably won't last long.

Thor redoubles his efforts, thrusting his tongue in and out of his little brother's eager hole, but letting Loki set the pace. Loki grinds on his tongue sloppily, trying to synchronize the rocking of his hips with the roll of his grip on his cock and doing a poor job of it, too aroused for his movements to be anything but desperate and uncoordinated.

"Brother, pl- please," Loki whines and Thor growls against Loki's entrance, pulling away only for a few seconds to take a breath before resuming what he was doing.

Filthy, wet sounds fill the room every time he slides his tongue in Loki's sloppy hole, spit dripping down his beard and chin. Loki's knees tighten around his shoulders and Thor can feel him tensing, apparently being even closer to his climax than Thor thought.

It only takes a few more thrusts of Thor's tongue inside him and Loki is coming again, hot drops of cum landing on Thor's stomach, wanton moans escaping Loki's mouth as Thor keeps licking into his hole. He stops only when Loki all but collapses on top of him, mewling sweetly and nuzzling his cheek against Thor's thigh.

Thor gives him some time to relax, a smug grin spreading on his face when he pulls away and takes in the sight of his little brother's opening. Loki's hole is beautifully swollen and shiny with spit, his rim and the tender skin of his inner thighs having turned red thanks to Thor's beard. It looks sinfully pretty and Thor feels heat curl into his groin; perhaps he'll be ready again sooner than he expected.

He places an open-mouthed kiss on one of Loki's asscheeks, only then noticing that he can actually see the red imprint of his hands on them and feels a deep satisfaction knowing that he has already left his claiming marks all over his little brother's body.

"Baby," he murmurs softly and Loki hums, lazily shifting around until he can flop into the bed beside Thor. "There you are," Thor says and leans in to press a kiss on the tip of Loki's nose, making him smile at him.

"This was nice," Loki mumbles and Thor chuckles, slipping an arm under his back, drawing him even closer to him.

"Yeah, it was, baby. You taste delicious."

Loki giggles at that, his flushed cheeks rounding adorably around his smile.

"Shut up," he grumbles half-heartedly, draping a leg over Thor's waist, clinging to him just like he did when he hugged Thor earlier. "I think I'm gonna sleep now," Loki says, a cute little yawn following his words; if Thor's honest a nap doesn't sound that bad right now.

He sets his alarm to ring half an hour before their parents usually come back from work, before letting himself melt into the bed, holding Loki close to his chest.

"Wake me up when you're ready to go again," Loki says, apparently still being horny even now that he's half asleep, his breathing evening out before Thor has even time to reply.

Thor hums in agreement, anyway, and kisses the top of Loki's head before letting his eyes flutter closed, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!❤️ Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 🤗😘


End file.
